Ten Things About You
by WoahOfficial
Summary: No podía parar de mirarlo. Cada tarde, después de las clases, pasaba por el café y me pasaba las horas observándolo. Pero se acabó. Había llegado la hora de actuar. Serie de pequeños drabbles. KLAINE
1. Un color

_Martes. 16.30. Mostrador principal del Lima Bean. Ohio._

-**¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?** \- Mi interior bulle de nervios, pero aun asi mi brazo se mantiene firme mientras recojo mi vaso de café.

-**Ya me has hecho una.** \- Sonríe en mi dirección, bajando la mirada al tablón con el siguiente pedido, empezando a preparar otro vaso para el café del cliente que vaya tras de mi.

Sonrío ante la facilidad de respuesta del chico. Me ha costado semanas de cafés y miradas disimuladas atreverme a hablarle para que luego resultase tan genuinamente amable. Por supuesto que lo es... siempre está aqui, sin importar si llueve, truena o nieva, siempre con esa sonrisa que le llega a los ojos.

-**¿Y bien?**\- una sonrisa se posa automáticamente en mis labios, elevando de nuevo la mirada hacia él, viendo que sigue distraido con los cafés, aunque su sonrisa ladeada me indica que está atento.

-**¿Cuál es tu color favorito?** \- Eleva la mirada al instante, parpadeando con lo que parece ser sorpresa. Sonrío interiormente, sabiendo que he conseguido captar su atención. Pongo una pequeña mueca de disculpa por la indiscreción, o por estar aquí interrumpiéndolo en su turno de trabajo, o por simplemente ser un estúpido cliente impertinente en lugar de solo recoger mi café y largarme. Dios, seguro que está pensando eso de mi. Estoy a punto de darme media vuelta y desaparecer de allí cuando su voz me hace reaccionar.

-**El rojo. Pero no el intenso, ni demasiado naranja ni demasiado rosa. El rojo...sandía**. - Asiento y alzo levemente mi vaso hacia él a modo de saludo, sonriendole antes de salir del Lima Bean rojo de vergüenza por mi propio atrevimiento pero con una sonrisa imborrable en la cara.

Debería hacerme con una pajarita color sandía.

* * *

_*Tras meses desaparecida aparece con una bandera blanca en señal de paz* _

_Se que he estado ausente - mucho - pero mi inspiración estaba realmente por los suelos. Conseguí trabajo, uno que no me absorbe demasiado tiempo pero si absorbe todas mis energías y me quita las ganas de cualquier cosa, incluso escribir. Aun asi, tras un tiempo de aclimatación, he vuelto y espero que este nuevo fic, aunque se base en drabbles, os guste tanto como los anteriores._

_Escucharé encantada sugerencias, como siempre. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	2. Lima Bean

_Viernes. 15:45. Mostrador principal del Lima Bean. Ohio. _

-**Hola.** \- Sonrío, mucho mas seguro después de haber visto que ni muerde ni rechaza mi conversación. La deslumbrante sonrisa que recibo de vuelta ya hace que los veinte dolares que gasto semanalmente en café valgan la pena.

-**Tu latte con canela.** -Estiro la mano para alcanzar el vaso de papel, rozando brevemente sus dedos sin que sea de forma intencionada, pero consiguiendo igualmente que se me erice la piel. - **Es un añadido curioso, la canela.** \- Asiento, mi yo interior dando botes en mi estómago porque sea él quien me esta dando conversación. -**Es una vieja manía familiar. De mi abuelo. **

De pronto un silencio se instala entre nosotros, no se de donde ha salido, pero es un momento como cualquier otro para transformarlo en bueno. -**Oye...¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? **

Casi puedo ver cómo mentalmente rueda los ojos, pero esa sonrisa vuelve a aparecer en su rostro. - **Dispara. **

-**¿Vienes mucho por aqui?** \- Pongo mi mejor cara de inocente, dandole un primer sorbo a mi café, ocultando mi sonrisa en el vaso cuando suelta una carcajada. - **Trabajo aqui. **

Me permito el descaro de guiñarle el ojo con picardía y salgo del local.

_Oh Jesús... Tal y como pensé, amo su risa._

* * *

_Bueno, como drabbles que son, son cortitos... nunca había escrito drabbles antes asi que disculpame que no estén cargados de la intensidad, la ternura o sean lo suficientemente buenos que deberían ser. Pero para todo tiene que haber una primera vez, y las primeras veces suelen ser bastante malas._

_Intentaré subir uno por día, no será un fic muy largo, en un principio solo tengo pensados 10 u 11 capítulos, todo depende de como funcione._

_Como suelo hacer en mis fics, acepto quejas, sugerencias y tomatazos. Si quieres alguna pregunta concreta en algún drabble...bueno, ya sabes. A pedir._

_¡Un review cuesta un minuto y a mi me hace feliz!_


	3. Identidad

_Lunes. 17.15. Mostrador principal del Lima Bean. Ohio._

\- **Que frío.** \- Froto mis manos frente al mostrador, intentando crear algo de calor. La lluvia lleva arrasando Ohio todo el fin de semana, sin intención de dar una tregua a los ciudadanos. He tenido que empaparme para llegar aqui, porque listo de mi me he olvidado el paraguas en casa. Pero no podía dejar de venir. Llevo desde el viernes deseando verle. Soñando con esa forma tan adorable que tienen sus ojos de arrugarse cuando ríe.

-**Me gusta la lluvia... limpia el ambiente.** \- Tuerzo un poco la cabeza, sin saber del todo si llego a comprender a que se está refiriendo. Su vista esta fija en los ventanales que dan a la calle, aunque sonríe amable cuando sus ojos se fijan en mi. -**Aunque no me gusta que vaya mojando a mis clientes favoritos.** \- Alzo las cejas sorprendido pero él ya se ha dado la vuelta hacia la cafetera, demorandose un poco mas de lo normal al preparar mi café, pero cuando me lo tiende puedo ver el delicado dibujo de un trébol en la espesa espuma. - **Para que tengas suerte.**

-**¿Cual es tu nombre?** \- al contrario que algunos empleados, él no lleva placa ninguna que me ayude a darle una identidad, aunque solo con esos ojos es imposible que pase desapercibido.

-**¿Importa?** \- Sonríe con un brillo pícaro en los ojos, preparando el vaso para su próximo café, escribiendo el nombre con el que esta hecho el pedido. - **Buenas tardes, Blaine.** \- Me guiña el ojo y pese a que me quedo boquiabierto en un inicio, solo cierro la boca y doy un sorbo al café, tan exquisitamente preparado como siempre, sonriendo intensamente antes de salir de la cafetería justo a tiempo para percatarme de que ha dejado de llover. Bajo la mirada al café, con el trébol ya desdibujado.

_Suerte._

* * *

_¡Hola hola! Aqui de nuevo. Intento no ser demasiado optimista, pero tres capítulos en tres días, aunque sean solo drabbles es un gran logro por mi parte. Siento esa extraña tendencia a abandonar las cosas si no les doy un uso continuado, asi que esperemos que el fin de semana de trabajo que tengo por delante no resulte un impedimento para que siga con esto. Si todo va bien, quizá antes del viernes siguiente pueda haber terminado con esta historia y empiece algo mas largo que unos simples drabbles._

_Como siempre, acepto sugerencias, quejas y tomatazos. Si quereis que nuestro Blaine haga alguna pregunta concreta solo teneis que pedirlo y prometo considerarlo._

_Agradezco vuestros reviews, siempre suman un poco mas de energía a las ganas de escribir. ¡Asi que no olvides dejar el tuyo hoy!_


	4. Café

_Jueves. 16:45. Mostrador principal del Lima Bean. Ohio._

Entro a la cafetería con una alegría inusual. El tiempo ha vuelto a ser soleado y el día no podría haber ido mejor. Y sin embargo nada mas acercarme al mostrador se me cae el alma a los pies. No está. Él no está.

Hago mi pedido de todas formas, casi con desgana. Adiós al buen humor. Tenía tantas ganas de volver a intercambiar unas pocas palabras aunque solo fuera... **\- Tu debes de ser Blaine.** \- Alzo la mirada hacia la chica castaña al otro lado del mostrador mientras ella prepara con manos temblorosas el que va a ser mi café. - **He oido hablar mucho de tí...el chico del café. Oh, por supuesto, no me he presentado... Rachel Berry, estrella en alza.** -Me tiende la mano por encima del mostrador y sin saber por qué lo hago le estoy respondiendo al apretón, aunque ella no deja de hablar en ningún momento-** Mi amigo se encontraba mal hoy asi que lo estoy sustituyendo aqui...ya sabes, para que no pierda su trabajo. El café no es mi fuerte pero...que se le va a hacer.** \- Parpadeo perplejo, cogiendo el vaso que me tiende. - **¿Sabes? Él tiene razón al decir que eres increíblemente guapo...por cierto... dijo también que, por si aparecías y querías mas información, su orden de café es el mokka con caramelo.**

Le sonrío de medio lado, algo sonrojado por toda la charla repentina. ¿Él ha dicho que soy 'increíblemente guapo'?¿Significa eso que está interesado en mi? El pequeño Blaine en mi estómago hace un triple mortal hacia atrás, cayendo perfectamente sobre sus pies y haciendo una pequeña reverencia a un público inexistente. ¡Si!

La campanilla de la puerta de entrada hace su característico sonido cuando salgo a la calle casi flotando sobre el asfalto, mi buen humor presente de nuevo.

_Asi que mokka con caramelo..._

* * *

_ Llego a un punto en que me planteo si no son excesivamente cortos incluso para ser drabbles... pero bueno, tampoco quiero que se hagan mucho mas largos. Incluso podría haber hecho un one shot ahora que me paro a pensarlo...pero bueno, ya está hecho y a lo hecho, pecho._

_¡un review cuesta un minuto y a mi me hace feliz! Ya sabes, acepto quejas, críticas, tomatazos y sugerencias. Todo es bienvenido._


	5. Facebook

_Siento el retraso, los fines de semana trabajo y luego es como si hubiese muerto. Sin embargo, aqui estoy de vuelta. _

* * *

_Lunes. 15:15. Mostrador principal del Lima Bean. Ohio. _

Entro en el local con toda la seguridad en mi mismo que he logrado reunir. No es como si hubiese pasado el fin de semana entero revisando los amigos de Rachel Berry en Facebook. No, claro que no. Sobre todo cuando la chica tiene alrededor de seiscientos, de los cuales aproximadamente la mitad son hombres y una tercera parte de estos son de Ohio.

-**Un latte con canela para mi cliente favorito.** \- Siento el calor acumulandose en mis mejillas al tiempo que respondo a su sonrisa de forma tímida, aceptando mi café.

-**¿No se supone que no debe haber favoritismos?** \- Chasca la lengua al tiempo que rueda los ojos. - **¿Nadie me ha oido, cierto? Y confío en que será nuestro secreto.** \- Me guiña el ojo y río levemente dandole un sorbo al café, notando el toque exacto de la canela que solo él sabe darle. - **Dalo por hecho.**

¿Sonaré como un acosador si le digo sobre lo guapo que está con ese traje de chaqueta blanca que ví en las fotos de las estatales?¿O sobre lo sexy que se ve en el uniforme del agente Krupke durante West Side Story? Si, probablemente, asi que debería mantener mi lengua atrapada entre mis dientes antes de decir una estupidez. Supongo que pasarse tres días revisando cada rincón del facebook de un camarero del Lima Bean puede considerarse obsesivo y enfermizo.

Levanto mi vaso hacia él en un gesto de saludo y le sonrío de medio lado. - **Nos vemos, Kurt.** \- Me doy unos segundos para disfrutar de su cara de sorpresa, encaminandome a la puerta, girandome solo un segundo al oir su voz gritando mi nombre. -**¡Ten un buen día!** \- Sonrío mas y asiento, haciendo un gesto de despedida con mi mano y yendome de allí mucho mas contento que de costumbre, que ya es decir.

Justo antes de tirar el vaso vacío en una de las papeleras de la calle, me percato que no es mi nombre lo que está escrito en él.

_'Tus ojos brillan cuando sonries...nunca dejes de hacerlo'_

* * *

_¿No son ambos adorables? Los amo cada día mas, aunque algo me dice que en la serie van a darnos algo menos romántico, tierno, apasionado y perfecto de lo que todas esperamos. Que se le va a hacer. _

_¿Alguien ha visto que ya están rodando el capítulo que escribió Chris? Tengo mucha curiosidad por saber si hay algo Klaine en ese guión...¿cómo creeis que será?_

_Como siempre digo, acepto quejas, sugerencias, agradecimientos, opiniones, críticas y hasta tomatazos. Regalame un minuto de tu tiempo y déjame saber que opinas._


	6. Detalles

_Martes. 16:25. Mostrador principal del Lima Bean. Ohio._

Espero impaciente por culpa de la larga cola. Vuelve a hacer mal tiempo y a causa de la tormenta repentina mucha gente ha encontrado la cafetería como un buen lugar para resguardarse de la lluvia. Cada pocos segundos se oye la campanilla de la puerta y el ajetreo de la gente que se acumula dentro hace que el murmullo sea constante, siendo imposible encontrar un segundo de silencio en aquel lugar.

Alzo la vista por encima de las cabezas que me rodean, poniendome un poco de puntillas para ello. Kurt está en su lugar habitual tras la barra. Se le ve mas atareado que nunca, preparando un pedido tras otro casi de forma mecánica, pero ahí esta su sonrisa, como siempre.

Consigo finalmente hacer mi pedido y me muevo hacia el final de la barra, donde el chico prepara las bebidas tan rápido como le es posible. Se que no tendré tiempo de nada hoy asi que simplemente le sonrío cuando alza su mirada hacia mi, sonriendome de igual manera. Probablemente necesite el café mas que cualquiera de los que estamos aquí pidiéndolo. La época de exámenes acaba de comenzar y unas ligeras ojeras pueden apreciarse bajo sus ojos, pese a que algo de corrector las cubre. **-No te canses demasiado...- **Me despido con un gesto de cabeza, pues un impertinente hombre ya esta gruñendo en la cola tras de mi. Suspiro y antes de que quiera darme cuenta estoy de nuevo en la cola, hablando con la chica que toma mi pedido todos los días. **-Un mokka con caramelo para mi amigo Kurt Hummel cuando termineis el turno...¿harías eso por mi?**\- Le tiendo un billete, sonriendo brevemente antes de salir de allí.

Espero que tan pequeño detalle pueda alegrarle el día.

* * *

_Siento de verdad el retraso, pero me he ido de viaje y he tenido una temporada muy ajetreada en el trabajo y no he podido ponerme a ello pese a ser solo drabbles, lo siento. Juro que no volverá a pasar tanto tiempo._

_¡Si te gusta deja un review! A ti te cuesta un minuto y a mi me hace feliz :D_


	7. Mal día

_Viernes. 19:30. Mostrador principal del Lima Bean. Ohio. _

Decir que ha sido un mal día es quedarse corto. Pésimo quizá se acerque mas... o horrible, o pesadilla. Seguramente dentro de diez años un día como este me parecerá una tontería, pero a día de hoy se siente como si alguien me hubiese pisoteado hasta hundirme en el suelo.

Inconscientemente, mis pasos me han conducido hasta aqui. La cafetería esta mas tranquila a estas horas, cuando todo el mundo está ya en casa preparandose para cenar y los negocios han cerrado ya. Excepto restaurantes y cafeterías, por supuesto.

Me dejo caer en uno de los sofás que rodean las mesas, casi al fondo, pegando la frente a la ventana mientras veo como los últimos rezagados vuelven a sus casas conforme cae la tarde.

Un vaso se posa sobre la mesa y giro la cabeza ante el ruido, observando el vaso y seguidamente la mano que la sujeta, elevando la mirada por el brazo hasta dar con esos ojos azules que quitarían la respiración a cualquiera. -**Un latte con canela...hoy invita la casa.** \- no puedo resistirlo. Las nubes se van y la sonrisa vuelve a mis labios. - **Gracias.** \- Le doy un sorbo, sonriendo ante lo perfectamente que sienta contra el frio que siento hoy.

Le hago un gesto con la cabeza para que tome asiento frente a mi, pero niega con la cabeza en respuesta. -**Lo siento... todavía queda mucho que hacer ahí atrás.**

Asiento, comprendiendolo. Al fin y al cabo, está trabajando. -**¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?** \- Suelta una leve carcajada, metiendose las manos en los bolsillos y mirandome con una sonrisa aún mas amplia de la habitual. - ¿**Para qué te molestas en preguntar? Ya sabes que puedes.** -Pongo una mueca, encogiendome de hombros. - **Soy un chico de costumbres.** \- Doy un sorbo a mi café, sonrojandome antes de que mis palabras escapen de mis labios. -**¿Eres gay?**

La carcajada vuelve al tiempo que se encoge de hombros, sacando las manos de sus bolsillos y sin que lo vea venir ambas van a parar a mis mejillas al tiempo que sus labios rozan los mios apenas un segundo. -**¿Te vale como respuesta?** \- Jadeo, sus labios todavía a milímetros de los mios. Voy a acercarme de nuevo en busca de mas contacto pero él ya se ha alejado, metiendose tras el mostrador, girandose un segundo para señalar mi vaso de café.

Confuso, bajo la mirada a mi latte mediano de siempre, girandolo entre mis dedos hasta ver una frase con su letra. '_Por malo que haya sido el día, siempre puedes encontrar algo por lo que sonreir._' Sonrío y llevo mis dedos hasta mi labio inferior, recordando la sensación hormigueante de hace unos segundos. -**Y que lo digas, Kurt.**

* * *

_Se que es un poquito mas largo que mis drabbles habituales, pero creo que el acto de Kurt vale unas cuantas palabras de mas, ¿eh?_

_Nos vemos en el próximo, ¡ya solo quedan tres! Recuerda, un review a ti te cuesta un minuto y a mi me alegra el día. Sólo escribe algo en ese recuadro de ahi abajo._


	8. Retrasos

_Jueves. 15:25. Mostrador principal del Lima Bean. Ohio._

Doy vueltas sobre mi mismo una calle mas allá del Lima Bean. Dios, debe pensar que soy un idiota. O que me ha asustado. ¡O que no me gusta! No puedo dejar que piense eso. Pero seguro que lo piensa después de no aparecer en una semana justo cuando va y me besa. Dios, he soñado con ese beso todas las noches desde ese día.

Suspiro y me armo de valor, cerrando los ojos y caminando hasta la entrada, mas nervioso todavía al ver que hay poca gente. No se si eso realmente me beneficia o me perjudica. Seguramente tenga mas tiempo de hablar con Kurt... pero si está enfadado casi mejor que no tengamos ese tiempo.

Sin embargo todas mis ansias y preocupaciones se van al traste cuando me percato de que no conozco a la chica que hay al otro lado del mostrador. Desde luego no se trata de Kurt. Recibo mi café como si fuese un robot, aun algo paralizado por el hecho de que no esté allí. Adorno mi café en la barra del azúcar y doy un rápido vistazo a toda la cafetería, pero ni rastro. _¿Donde estás, Kurt?_

Tras veinte minutos de espera me doy por vencido, dandole un último sorbo a mi café ya frío, tirando el vaso a una de las papeleras del interior de la cafetería, saliendo por la puerta justo a tiempo para darme de bruces contra alguien que definitivamente no miraba por donde iba. Mi trasero cae directo al suelo, enviando un latigazo de dolor a todo mi cuerpo. -**Oh dios, perdona perdona perdona, no miraba... perdona...voy tarde a trabajar y...¿Blaine?** \- Elevo la mirada, el dolor desaparecido de golpe. Río levemente al ver su cara de preocupación, aceptando su mano para levantarme. -**Lo siento, ¿estás bien?** \- Asiento, sacudiendome el pantalón con las manos para quitar cualquier resto de suciedad que pueda haberme quedado. No me da tiempo a abrir la boca cuando su cara de alivio cambia de nuevo a una de preocupación extrema. **-¡Llego tarde! De verdad que lo siento...-**Me esquiva y entra rápido en la cafetería, la puerta cerrandose con un golpe tras él. Cierro la boca, con las palabras amontonadas en la lengua, viendo como vuelve a abrirse y su cabeza asoma. **-¡Te debo un café!**

Río mientras niego con la cabeza, caminando de vuelta a mi coche con la sonrisa imborrable en mis labios. Al menos tengo excusa para volver a verle.

* * *

_Cutre al lado del anterior, lo se. Mil perdones. ¡Pero prometo que los dos siguientes serán intensos! _

_Para quien no lo sepa todavía, he empezado un nuevo fic llamado 'the heart never lies'. Si no teneis problema en leer sexo, temas de adultos y lenguaje maduro, pasad y probad a leerlo._

_Deja un review anda, ya sea para una flor o para un tomatazo._

_¡Hasta la próxima actualización!_


	9. Demasiado tarde

_Miércoles. 15:45. Mostrador principal del Lima Bean. Ohio. _

Es la tercera vez que vengo al Lima Bean por Kurt esta semana y la tercera vez que no lo veo. Al principio pienso que tal vez le hayan cambiado el turno y ahora venga por las mañanas, pero ayer me escapé de clases para venir durante la mañana y tampoco lo encontré.

Resignado, me acerco al mostrador a pedir mi café sabiendo ya que no sabrá de igual forma que cuando él lo prepara. Solo Kurt sabe darle el toque exacto de canela, ni demasiado fuerte como para ser una molestia ni tan leve como para pasar desapercibido. No queriendo frustrarme, directamente lo pido sin la canela.

Me maldigo interiormente mientras me siento en una de las meses esperando cada vez con menos esperanzas que aparezca. Debería haberle pedido su número de móvil o algo.

Resignado, me levanto de mi asiento casi una hora y media mas tarde. He leido todos los periódicos de la cafetería, he revisado mi correo, twitter, instagram y hasta he repasado eBay por si encontraba un regalo interesante para el cumpleaños de mi hermano.

Tiro el vaso de papel en una de las papeleras, regalandole una sonrisa triste a la empleada que está ahora mismo fregando una zona del suelo. -S**i sigues esperando ver a Kurt aqui de nuevo vas a hacerte viejo...Se muda a Nueva York el fin de semana. El sábado fué su último día.** \- Abro los ojos sorprendido, elevando las cejas. -**¿Tan transparente soy?** \- Me dedica una sonrisa tímida a la vez que se encoge de hombros. -**Le gustas, ¿sabes? Se pasaba el turno hablando de ti. -**Me siento enrojecer pero al mismo tiempo una amplia sonrisa adorna mis labios. ¿Le gusto? Dios mio, creo que es la primera vez en la vida que alguien corresponde mis sentimientos. Bueno, o al menos eso dice la chica. Me despido con una sonrisa tras agradecerle y salgo del local con un optimismo extremo hasta que recuerdo algo.

_Se va a Nueva York en tres días. Es demasiado tarde._

* * *

_Ayyyy si es que estas cosas pasan por no ser directo y hablar las cosas, madre mia... ¡tanta timidez es muy tierna pero muy poco práctica!_

_¡Un review cuesta un minuto y a mi me hace feliz! Solo nos queda un capítulo y dependiendo de las reacciones quizá un epílogo. ¡Hasta el próximo drabble!_


	10. New York

_Viernes. 17:30. Exterior de la puerta principal del Lima Bean. Ohio._

Froto mis manos algo nervioso. Vale, si, muy nervioso. Todavía no se de donde he sacado el atrevimiento, pero la cuestión es que aqui estoy. Kurt se va mañana a Nueva York...y era mi única oportunidad antes de que todo cambie.

Todavía recuerdo las dos horas de indecisión anoche frente a la pantalla del ordenador. Incluso la batería se agotó sin que hiciese un solo movimiento. Únicamente buscar su perfil en Facebook y quedarme allí mirando, con el cursor del mouse sobre el botón de enviar solicitud de amistad. Tras centenares de 'venga Blaine' y 'esta vez si que si' al final resulta irónico que fuese mi gato quien pulsase el botón sin que ni siquiera me percatase de ello. A punto estaba de cometer gaticidio cuando el sonido de la solicitud aceptada me devolvió de vuelta a la realidad. Y sin comerlo ni beberlo lo había conseguido, una cita antes de que se fuera.

Y aqui estoy, en la puerta del Lima Bean a la hora acordada, esperando que aparezca en cualquier momento. Me aseguro de que mi pajarita rojo sandía esté perfectamente alineada, cerrando los ojos al tiempo que dejo salir todo el aire de mis pulmones.

-**Cualquiera diría que vas a participar en una media maratón.** \- Me sobresalto pero la sonrisa no desaparece de mi cara al tiempo que me volteo, encontrandolo tras de mi con esa sonrisa tan perfecta suya. Es la primera vez que lo veo sin el uniforme de la cafetería en persona y la verdad es que es todo un deleite para la vista. De hecho estoy tan embobado que ni siquiera soy capaz de responder con una frase coherente, ni pensar ya en lograr una ingeniosa. -**Bueno...¿te debía un café, no? Me has pillado en Lima de milagro. Me voy mañana. Nueva York.** \- _Lo sé. Creeme que lo sé._ Y ahora ya he tenido tiempo de recomponerme, logrando que mi lengua y mis labios cooperen para emitir algún que otro sonido. -**¿Nueva York? Wow... **

Le abro la puerta y cedo el paso. -**Supongo que la gran manzana es demasiado llamativa para alguien que no encuentra su lugar en Ohio.** \- Me encojo de hombros. -**Yo siempre he soñado con Nueva York.** -Le hago un gesto con la cabeza para que espere y me acerco a la barra, pidiendo mi clásico latte con canela y un mokka con caramelo para él, volviendo en cuanto me los entregan, pasandole su vaso. Le da un sorbo y sonríe de medio lado. -**¿Conoces mi orden de café?** \- Me encojo de hombros, ocultando mi sonrisa tímida bebiendo de mi café. -**Rachel me la dijo hace unas semanas mientras te sustituía.**

Rueda los ojos mientras murmura por lo bajo algo que suena similar a un '_Claro, Rachel...'_ lo que me hace reir por lo bajo, volviendo a salir de la cafetería. El día es demasiado perfecto como para encerrarnos en una cafetería, mucho menos cuando uno de nosotros se ha pasado una buena temporada trabajando en ella.

Caminamos toda la tarde, hablando de detalles que cualquiera consideraría insignificantes pero que para mi significan un pedacito de él. Hablamos del futuro mas que del pasado. De los gustos y los disgustos. De musicales. De moda, de famosos, de él, de mi.

La tarde se alarga y lo que iba a ser un café termina siendo una cena de pizza sentados en el borde de un puente. -**¡Blaine! Te vas a caer... yo no pienso subir ahí.** \- Y sin embargo, sube.

La noche llega, la conversación no acaba pero el tiempo si. Mas convencido que nunca de haber encontrado al amor de mi vida siento como pese a estar a mi lado se me escapa entre los dedos. **-Kurt...**\- Me planto a mitad del paseo, sabiendo por sus indicaciones que ya estamos cerca de su casa. Pienso en sujetar sus manos entre las mias, pero ahora mismo me sudan de los nervios asi que solo las meto en los bolsillos de mis pantalones. -**Creo que puedo decir con seguridad que, pese a no ser una cita, has sido la mejor cita que haya tenido nunca.** \- Su sonrisa se acentúa y el recuerdo de la textura de sus labios contra los mios me invade, haciendo que me pierda con la mirada fija en ellos. Y debo de ser muy obvio, o quizá no capto adecuadamente sus señales, o tiene telepatía y resulta que los x-men existen y yo aqui siendo un simple humano, pero la cuestión es que antes de que pueda darme cuenta esta volviendo a suceder. Solo que esta vez no es un roce apenas existente en medio de una cafetería con un prácticamente desconocido. Es Kurt. El hombre del que estoy definitivamente enamorado. Besándome.

Me falla la respiración cuando, mucho mas tarde, ambos nos separamos con idénticas sonrisas en el rostro. Apoyo mi frente en la suya, mis manos en sus mejillas, los labios de ambos hinchados por los besos. - **¿Podemos repetir lo de hoy?¿en Nueva York?** \- Me mira con cierta confusión y sonrío todavía mas, dandole un beso tan suave que apenas se puede considerar roce. - **Si no tienes inconveniente en salir con un alumno de la NYU, claro.** \- Su sonrisa se vuelve tierna y puedo ver como sus ojos se iluminan de pronto. -**En absoluto... me encantaría. **

* * *

_Y aunque parezca mentira y querais tirarme desde tomates podridos a naranjas amargas, este es el último capítulo. Todavía estoy pensando si hacer un epílogo o no, el tiempo verá. Estoy preparando un long-shot que espero publicar dentro de poco, cargado de ternura y mucho Klaine. Y la idea de un oneshot ronda por mi cabecita, porque desde que ví el capítulo Opening Night tengo una duda Klaine que quiero despejar para mi misma y para todos vosotros._

_Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que habéis perdido un minuto de vuestro tiempo en dejar un review, al igual que quienes han seguido la historia, ya sea desde el principio o que se hayan unido en el transcurso de la misma. Y mil gracias mas a aquellas que la han añadido a sus favoritas. Es un honor._


	11. EPÍLOGO

-Date prisa Bas, o llegaremos tarde. - Recojo mis llaves del mostrador y las meto en mi bolsillo, dándome un último vistazo en el espejo del recibidor. Oigo unos pasos firmes tras de mi y me giro con una ceja alzada. -¿Todavía no estas?

-No quiere anudarse, papi. - Sonrío ampliamente agachándome hasta quedar a la altura del niño, ayudándole con su pajarita hasta que esta queda perfectamente anudada en su cuello. Aun así, se mira de puntillas en el espejo, moviéndola unos milímetros. - Ya estoy listo.

Río levemente ante la sonrisa carente de un diente del pequeño y pongo la mano en su hombro mientras bajamos hasta el garaje, atándolo bien a su silla del coche.

Dos horas mas tarde Bas está rebotando sobre las puntas de sus pies, intentando ver mas allá de la marea de gente que espera en la zona de llegadas. El JFK siempre está abarrotado. - Campeón, todavía falta un poco. - Le hago una caricia en la nuca pero también yo reviso constantemente el panel de llegadas. Han sido solo dos semanas, pero hasta dos días pueden hacerse eternos cuando está tan lejos.

Cuando su vuelo aparece reflejado en el panel cojo a Bas por las axilas, elevándolo hasta sentarlo en mis hombros para que pueda ver a través de la gente, sus ojos curiosos volando de una persona a otra en busca de la que él necesita. -¡Papá! - Alzo la vista hacia donde su brazo señala, sonriendo al ver a mi marido. Camino hacia él al mismo tiempo que él lo hace hacia nosotros, dándole un beso breve pero intenso, sin poder contener la amplia sonrisa que inunda mi rostro. -¡Papá!¡Papá!¡Se me ha caido un diente! - Río sin poder evitarlo, lleva toda la semana queriendo contarselo, pero la conexión ha sido realmente mala estos días.

Lo bajo al suelo, dejando que parlotee alrededor de su padre como si hubiese desayunado lengua. Sus ojos traviesos se centran en mi, sonriendome.

_Nueva York siempre será lugar para nuestros encuentros._

* * *

_Vale, lo siento, se que hace siglos que terminé esta historia, y de hecho no pensaba hacer epílogo de ella, mas bien porque no sabía que contar. Pensaba en su cita en Nueva York, pero no quería hacer algo muy similar al último capitulo... Y hace un rato he estado releyendo la historia y simplemente ha salido solo... ni siquiera está revisado y entenderé que querais tirarme tomates maduros por esto._

_P.D. Bas...si, por si alguien lo ha pensado, es Sebastian xD Para mi es como... una mezcla del Barry Allen de Flash y los flashbacks de Kurt joven en I wanna hold your hand... completamente adorable 3_


End file.
